Tiana
Queen Tiana is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Mekia Cox, and is the original counterpart of Sabine. Tiana is based on the character of the same name from the Disney film, The Princess and the Frog, and the Princess from the fairytale "The Frog Prince". History As the leader of the Resistance meant to fight against Lady Tremaine's tyranny, Tiana attends a royal ball to keep an eye on the prince. She is approached by a servant with a platter of frog legs; however, she declines to sample any. Later, Tiana witnesses Cinderella wield a sword to defend herself against the royal guards, who are attempting to apprehend her for supposedly killing the prince. After seeing Cinderella flee uncaptured, Tiana leaves the ball to track her down in the forest, where she takes out a guard to protect Cinderella. She introduces herself and offers Cinderella a place in the Resistance due to her sword fighting skills, but the latter expresses no interest in her cause. Tiana reveals the prince worked with Lady Tremaine to have her father killed, and that Tremaine was responsible for taking away Cinderella's old life, but now she has the chance to help others before Tremaine takes theirs too. Cinderella agrees and then tells Tiana to hop onto Henry's motorcycle with her. A puzzled Tiana then watches as Cinderella removes one of her glass slippers and tosses it into the grass, to which Cinderella informs her that it's a sign for a friend so he knows how to find her. At the Resistance encampment, Tiana brings one of the members, Jeremiah, to Cinderella so he can give her a pair of boots he made for her. When Cinderella asks about when they are going against Tremaine, Tiana briefs her about her stepmother currently transporting magic and weapons from the king's vault to her manor before showing her a scroll drawing of an intricate box that is currently in Tremaine's possession. She inquires whether Cinderella knows what the box is, but the latter denies it despite knowing it is a coffin used to house her deceased stepsister's body. Just then, Henry arrives with his mother Regina and ally Captain Hook to aid in their cause. When Regina mentions they would have reached Cinderella sooner if she hadn't needed to tweak her locator spell, Tiana asks if she has magic, which Regina confirms this, allowing Tiana some assurance that they have a chance of defeating Tremaine after all. Later, Tiana goes over the plans of how they will storm Tremaine's manor, with two groups of Resistance members going in from both sides. While Henry and Regina decide to go with Cinderella, who will be leading one of the groups, Hook opts to join up with Tiana in the other group. The next morning, Tiana passes some weapons to a Resistance member and then mentions to Hook, Henry, and Regina that they need to head out soon. Cinderella shows up, telling them that they can't storm Tremaine's manor as it is a trap. Tiana is curious about how she knows, however, Cinderella hesitates, not wanting to say that she went to confront Tremaine on her own, so Regina says she used her magic mirror to see inside it. Tiana believes Regina's story and then calls off the plan by telling everyone to pack up. After Jacinda and Henry return from New Wonderland, Sabine informs them that a man has arrived and claims he knows Henry. She and Jacinda watch as the man and Henry have a tense confrontation before both men drop the act and hug each other as old friends united. }} Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, Tiana is "a princess with a mission — to restore freedom to her people". They added "Tiana's most defining characteristic is her strength. She's been through a lot when we meet her, but she never wavers even when doubting oneself would seem to be the most logical, and safe, course of action". They also revealed that "she has her share of enemies, but that goes with the territory when one is fighting for a just cause".http://tvline.com/2017/09/03/once-upon-a-time-season-7-photo-princess-tiana/ Appearances References fr:Tiana nl:Tiana Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters